Nightmares Of Class 3-E
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: A Halloween special for all my demonic corpses, what would happen if an American transfer student came to Japan to get away from Freddy Krueger, but instead, lead him to more children to kill? How will he able to fight back against this boogeyman? Expect major character deaths, Rated M for Nightmare On Elm street material along with lemons, pairing JasonXOkuda. Please read/review!
1. Return Of Freddy Krueger!

Chapter 1: Return Of Freddy Krueger!

(Opening A/N: Fellow greetings my demonic corpses, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 here to add another story to my collection, Halloween is almost Nigh, and I wanted to do A Nightmare On Elm Street crossover, and I also wanted to do a Halloween themed horror story, besides zombies and stuff, no if you want true horror, go with slasher flicks, one of my personal favorites along with a writing brother of mine, Chance Green G King, A Nightmare On Elm Street, with the razor gloved boogeyman Freddy Krueger and it's the original Freddy instead of the rebooted garbage. (No offense, you can't make a new Freddy without having the original) I was inspired from this as I read G King's Soul Eater Enter The Devil Stalker when he added Freddy in his story. So here's the lowdown, an Elm Street child has come to Japan in hopes to escape his awful nightmares, but it turns out, that Freddy is still in the mind of the mysterious American boy, and one by one, Freddy begins to kill the 3-E students one by one in their dreams, and he holds the secrets on how to defeat the man. This is my first A Nightmare On Elm Street story, so please be nice, and this story is rated M for blood and gore, horror violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and lemons. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Assassination Classroom for that is owned by Yusei Matsui and Shonen Jump, and A Nightmare On Elm Street is owned by Wes Craven and New Line Cinemas. *Imitating Freddy Krueger* Now it's for the nightmares to begin!)

 _1...2...Freddy's Coming for you, 3...4… Better Lock Your Door, 5...6...grab your crucifix, 7...8...Gonna stay up late, 9...10...never sleep again._ The children sang and playing jump rope along with tossing a red ball back and forth dressed in white, there was a middle school aged girl with green hair standing in her night dress, trying to figure out what was going on.

Her name was Kaede Kayano, she was standing in front of the house of the notorious child killer known as Freddy Krueger, but in the doorway was a little girl riding a little red tricycle, Kaede walked over to the girl knowing that it was not safe to be here. She then walks into the house to see the girl and see if she can get her out of the house.

"Hey there, I don't know if you might know or not, but it's not safe here." Kaede said, and when she got closer to the girl, she began to pedal her tricycle deeper into the house and the door slammed shut right behind the green haired girl as she began to shudder in fear about what was going on.

"Freddy's home." The girl said, and Kaede picks up the small girl and tries to open the door but little did she know, the boogeyman known as Freddy Krueger was coming for Kaede, when she looked at the girl she picked up, it turned out, she was carrying a corpse of the dead girl, Kaede screamed in bloody fear as she tosses the skeleton onto the ground and coming down the stairs with a razor fingered glove on his right hand, and a burnt red and green sweater, burnt pants, dirty burnt boots, a melted face complexion, and a burnt brown fedora, and he scraped the razors against the stair rail as it made a metallic screech, Kaede's heart began to kick into overdrive, pumping really hard and really fast, she tried the door again, but when she opened it, it turned out that she was transported to the boiler room where Freddy killed his victims, Kaede tried to scream, but she couldn't muster the sound she was looking for.

"Oh how sweet, looks like I got a new girl to have some fun with." said Freddy as he began to stalk the girl, but little to Kaede's despair, she was inching closer to the boiler where he burned his victims after he kills them, the boiler turns on and Kaede began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP, PLEASE!" Kaede screamed, but then Freddy grabs Kaede and rams his glove into her abdomen as he tosses her into the boiler and burns her alive.

After she was burning alive, in real life, her parents were trying to wake her up, but she caught fire and her house along with her family were burned to the ground, by the time the firefighters came, there were no survivors. The next day, a new transfer student was on his way to his new school, he had dirty blonde hair, green eyes hiding behind a pair of silver thin framed glasses, and he was also Caucasian and dressed in a traditional Japanese school uniform, his name was Jason and he didn't get a wink of sleep last night due to the continuous nightmares he has been suffering from.

In front of Jason was a bluenette boy of the same age as he happened to be a fellow classmate of his.

"You must be the new kid people are talking about." The boy said, and Jason rubbed his sea green eyes as he yawned and nodded yes.

"I'm Jason, my family came here since my parents came to work for some conglomerate corporation here, and it's to help me try to overcome my nightmares as well." Jason said, just then a red headed boy came running up to the duo, it turned out that he had some bad news.

"Nagi, I got some bad news, it turned out that a fire sparked at Kaede's house and she along with her family had burned alive with the house." Karma said, and this just saddened the bluenette, he happened to like Kaede, since she was always attached to the hip.

(This seems to the M.O. of Freddy, what are you playing at Krueger?) Jason thought to himself, and the three began to walk to school.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I know this might be a bit short, but I like to give you guys a small taste of what's going on, also, there will be a total of

13 victims in this story, 1 down, 12 to go, so if anyone has any ideas for any Nightmare, feel free to share, and I'll pick out

who's going to die. And as always, feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are optional, and until the next chapter, this is

the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. School Of Screams

Chapter 2: School Of Screams

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Chance Green G King for that review, and I knew that I just hit his Achilles' Heel with this story. And I hope to keep the hype going and get some more people on board. But let's have a little psychotic fun with a couple of characters as Freddy tries to get into their heads. I'm still slowly turning the gears in my head for the next victim, and how he or she is going to die, is going to depend on how many reviews I get, the more reviews I get, the more obligated I will be in doing this story, but let's get to the next chapter shall we?)

[Class 3-E classroom, later that morning…]

As soon as the class was assembled, it turned out that there was one desk that was empty and the students were saddened to hear that one of their fellow assassins has died.

"Did you hear that Kaede was killed? They say that her body caught fire and burned her whole house down with her family in it." Said Sugino, he knew that someone or something is hunting the students, and Jason knew who it was as well.

He happened to fight and survive against this foe, but little did he know, he brought Freddy here and the murders were only the beginning.

Just then Koro-Sensei shows up, and he had a huge smile on his face, but he usually looks like that.

"Good Morning class, as you should know we happen to have a new student joining us today, Jason could come up here and introduce yourself to the class?" Koro-Sensei asked, and Jason got up and walked to the front of the class.

"How's it going? My name is Jason and I was originally from Springwood, Ohio and I came here to Japan to try to start a new life and make new friends." Jason said as he got in Kaede's old seat, soon after the classes began and Nagisa began to drift off and he saw Kaede in a clear bodybag.

"Nagisa…" Kaede called out and everything around him began to disappear, Nagisa then got up out of his seat as he tried to find Kaede, but little did he know the danger of being in a place like this.

He got out of his seat and headed for the door, then Kaede's corpse dropped to the ground as she was dragged off, Nagisa foolheartedly followed her into the hall, a trail of blood that followed the clear body bag, Nagisa followed it through the halls and there was a hall monitor out and about, he tried to go after Kaede and he bumped into the girl wearing a red and green sweater and Nagisa saw Kaede's corpse go around the corner, the hall monitor grabs him, and he realizes that there are no Hall Monitors here, she then asks the bluenette…

"Where's your hall pass little boy?" The fake hall monitor asked, and this just irritated him.

"Screw your fucking hall pass!" Nagisa snapped, and he began to run down the hall after the corpse of the girl that recently passed, just then the girl warned Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa, No Running in the hallway." She said as the voice changed to Freddy Krueger, and her right hand had Freddy's signature razor glove.

Nagisa knew that the building was quite big for a class like building for 3-E but he knew that a part of him is asleep and Kaede was close, when he walked over to the girl in the clear body bag, a centipede came crawling out of Kaede's mouth, then her feet changed to mud and snakes.

Just then, a hand came out of nowhere and touched him, it turned out to be the American exchange student.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked, Jason then pointed right behind him, the girl in the body bag turned into the burnt faced monster known as Freddy Kruger.

"Come here little piggies, I got something for you?" Freddy said as he began to charge at our heroes, and with that, Jason grabbed Nagisa as he and the bluenette both woke up from the nightmare.

'Nagi, meet me behind the building after school, we'll talk about what happened then.' Jason whispered to the bluenette, and Nagisa nodded as he agreed.

[Later, after the classes were finished and everyone is about to head home…]

Jason signalled his friend to come over and Nagisa went over to the American boy as he held a scrapbook containing information on the child killer known as Freddy Krueger, Jason hands the scrapbook to Nagisa as he opens it and sees news clippings about all the kids being murdered in an abandoned power plant boiler room, it was where he did his evil deeds, the judge let him walk free and the parents got upset and they burned the killer alive, and he swore revenge on those who have killed him.

"Listen dude, we got some big problems, it turns out that Freddy is looking for 13 more souls of children to become more powerful to annihilate all of the world and make it into his own hell on earth, he could even be more stronger than Koro-Sensei. And I don't know which is worse, talk about being between a rock and a hard place." Jason said, and Nagisa knew now that this monster needed to be stopped before he becomes any stronger.

"Is there any way to stop him by any chance?" Nagisa asked and this just made the American stop and think for a few seconds.

"There is, but many people who have tried but they usually end up dead, my dad tried it and he died." Jason said, and Nagisa felt a lump of sympathy in his throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nagisa said, and Jason knew that his father sacrificed himself for his mother and him since he tried to kill Freddy and failed.

Now the chance for Jason to avenge his father along with the children who died, he held a special weapon which could kill anyone in a dream and destroy them once and for all. It was a ceremonial knife used to protect the person holding it, but it required a strong soul for it to kill the monster that person is being targeted by.

Jason's father wasn't strong enough to kill Freddy, but now, Jason has the way to kill Freddy and avenge his fallen father.

But little do the heroes know, the victims were going to killed off quicker than flies, and the next victim will be shown in the next chapter…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I know this might be a bit short but I got a bit of dirty laundry to air out in my Anarchy Of

Anime, so I really wanted to finish this off and not to worry, I will be back for another chapter, and hey Halloween

is almost here, so for those celebrating Halloween, happy Halloween. Feel free to leave a review, faves and follows

are still optional, and if anyone has any ideas for nightmares they want to see, let me know and I'll be sure to add it

in there. So until the next horror filled chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses,

BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Miad Cafe Nightmare

Chapter 3: Maid Cafe Nightmare

(Opening A/N: Well, I'm watching the old A Nightmare On Elm Street and for those celebrating Halloween, happy Halloween, and this is going to be a total trick or treat type of chapter and it's going to be short, I'm really sorry working a lot here, and it's time for Freddy to meet his next victim, and this next nightmare is going to be totally be a reader request mixed with a bit of my crazy imagination, now it's time for the fun to begin…)

[Takabayashi's dream]

Takabayashi was sitting a maid cafe waiting on an order he wanted, it was pretty empty since it was a quiet day, Takabayashi was the only person there since he happens to have a major fetish for two things, anime and maid cafes.

One of the maids came over with a slice of cake and a cup of hot tea, she then places the tea cup and the cake in front of Takabayashi as he took a fork and began to cut a small piece of the delicious treat, but as soon as he did...the cake began to bleed followed by an eyeball popping out of the cake and one popping out of the tea, then came a little girl's voice…

"Why are you eating me, mister?" The girl's voice asked, Takabayashi then freaked out, the children appeared as they began to sing the song…

 _1, 2, Freddy's coming for you...3,4_ , _better lock your door…5, 6, grab your crucifix...7, 8, gonna stay up late...9, 10, never sleep again._

The maid turned to a skeleton, and it creeped out Takabayashi, as the scene changed from being a maid cafe to an old boiler room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Takabayashi asked as he heard the bursts of steam coming out of the pipes, but there was a chair with a sexy anime girl sitting there, she looked so drop dead gorgeous, that Takabayashi just wanted to get a lap dance from her, she then got up out of the chair and had Takabayashi got into it and she began to dance for him but when she was melting her skin off and her skeleton collapsed on top of him.

"Don't I turn you on baby?" Asked the Skeleton girl as she dropped to the ground, and Takabayashi began to run away, but the sound of Freddy's blades began to scrape against the metal as it made and eerie screeching sound.

"Well, what do we have here? A nerd type, who get's off on 2-D girls." Said Freddy as he began to move his glove around.

Takabayashi began to run away, but it turned out to be no use, Freddy appeared in front of him and the skeleton girl grabs him as he stabs the glove right into his chest and rips his heart out.

"Oh, is this for me? You shouldn't have." Said Freddy as he crushed the heart in his hand and Takabayashi died with a hole in his chest and no heart when he woke up.

[The Next Day…]

Rumors of Takabayashi's mysterious death swirled the classroom as yet another empty desk was sitting there collecting dust as Jason knew that if he didn't do anything, there'd be more empty desks in this class and more students will suffer the same fate as Takabayashi and Kaede.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Again, happy Halloween to all of those who are celebrating this holiday, and it turns out I'm dressed as an otaku for Halloween, and I'm really stoked. Also, feel free to leave a review, and I need to get back into AoA, and I've only begun to scratch the surface of this story, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
